


Once is Coincidence, Twice is a Pattern

by thesez



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A fuckton of mischief, Ambiguous sex, Handcuffs, Kinda randy, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, interpret it whichever way you want, kinda funny, kinda sad, maingame canon, schrodinger's trans kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesez/pseuds/thesez
Summary: The love suite is a mystery that still needs to be solved.





	Once is Coincidence, Twice is a Pattern

"Of all the sleazy hotel rooms, in all the towns, in all the world... He walks into mine." Kokichi drawled and let the quote hang wistfully. Before long his face split into a familiar bright and toothy smile. "Nee-heehee! Of course, this isn't a coincidence. You pieced together all my clues and followed my trail, didn't you? You must have been really dedicated to tracking me down."

Well, no, not quite. But Shuichi did indeed find himself in the Hotel Kumasutra once again, on purpose. And Kokichi was the reason, so it wasn't entirely wrong. That first time. What was *that* about? He wanted some answers, and he knew he wouldn't get them from Kokichi outside this room, if he got any at all. Monokuma's instructions said that memories made here wouldn't persist, and his, though existent, were hazy and still seemed half-imaginary. So if that was as much as he got despite being the one with the key, the initiator who received the explanation, how much would Kokichi even be aware of at all?

He'd figure that out. For now, he knew what he was supposed to do here. Play along. His brain lurched and spun its wheels, but gained traction much faster than previously. 

"I... always get my man."

He could practically see Kokichi's pupils dilate, like a cat fixing its gaze and ready to pounce. The boy heaved himself up from where he sat on the edge of the bed, stepped forward, and spread his arms wide, and Shuichi stifled the impulse to bolt like a scared rabbit. Oh, he still wasn't used to this. He couldn't, though, he hadn't learned anything yet. And he knew this was something he should have anticipated anyway...

"Well, Mister Detective, consider your man gotten! Don't worry. I have no tricks up my sleeve-"

Kokichi made a show of pushing up the sleeves of his coat one at a time, and while Shuichi's eyes followed his motions with the utmost care, the detective couldn't detect any trace of a trick. He hadn't expected one beforehand, but now that he thought about it... Hm. Still, didn't mean there wasn't one.

"-And I'm alllll alone. I wanted to do this mano-a-mano. Man-to-man... so to speak."

"Do... what, exactly?" Shuichi ventured.

Kokichi's face fell and he pouted like a disappointed child.

"Tell you it's over, of course. I'm done with this. With thieving... With us. It's sooo boring and I'm sooo over it... But I thought I'd let you take me in, for old time's sake. A fitting end, right?"

What? This didn't seem like how this was supposed to go. An odd feeling bubbled up in Shuichi's body. No, said his - head? Or heart? No, it had to be his instincts. That was a lie. This is over? It hadn't even started yet.

Kokichi held his hands out, together and wrists slack, and he flicked his head towards the handcuffs hung amongst the room's paraphernalia.

"Your name'll go down in history for finally capturing me. Consider it my final gift. Don't worry, I won't resist."

Shuichi stayed still for a moment. Was this some kind of ploy? He almost considered not doing it - but was that wise? It would be over if he broke character, too. He tried not to let his reluctance show as he lifted the cuffs from their resting spot and brought them back. But then... maybe, a little piece of him thought, as he raised the empty cuffs and prepared to click them shut. Maybe, if he did this, then he could-

He froze in his tracks as soon as he noticed. Kokichi had leaned in to meet him, head practically nuzzled into the junction of his neck and shoulder, and let out the most gratuitous lusty moan he had ever personally experienced. 

"Mmh, you'll give me one last hurrah before you do, though, right, detective? I'm in *dire* need of a 'Dick', if ya get my drift... and *fuck* I hope you do."

Kokichi licked his ear. Shuichi's heart shot up into his throat.

And in fluid motions too quick and decisive to counter or resist Kokichi snatched the pair of handcuffs from Shuichi's unsure, trembling hands, clasped both rings around his wrists, and pushed him back onto the bed. He picked up the handcuff chain, and through one of the links, sunk a knife into the bed's wooden headboard to pin it there. He swung a leg over the trapped boy's body. Shuichi shrieked. 

"H-Hey! N-no, stop, come on-"

"Ha! Wooooow. For a legendary detective, you're kind of an easy mark, huuuh?" Kokichi pursed his lips, and reached down to pinch and jiggle his cheek. "Now I just feel bad about how easy that was."

Despite his heart hammering hard and the adrenaline coursing through him, Shuichi still had the presence of mind to respond.

"Y-You... absolutely do not."

"Nope! Not for a *second*! How can I feel bad when you let your guard down so readily? Almost like it was on purpose."

As feebly as it sounded, Shuichi felt the need to defend himself, however hard it was while strung up and pinned down by the weight of the boy, grinning like a cheshire cat, on his body. He drew his shoulders in like he was trying to protect himself.

"*No*! No, it's just... Most criminals don't... do *that*."

"So you agree, I'm one in a million? That must be why you're so intent on pursuing me. Too bad I was one step ahead - now I've got you right where I want you."

He sat back on his haunches and let out a hum of satisfaction... and looked down at Shuichi, who still looked frazzled. Then another hum, of consideration. And some more. Hmm, hm hm. He put a hand on his waist, bit his thumb, furrowed his brows, and looked away. He seemed almost troubled. Why was he hesitating?

"... What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just... Llleaving! Yeah, that's it. Haha, you fell for my devilish plot yet again. See ya next time, sucker!" He scruffled Shuichi's tensed stomach affectionately, like one would a pet, (what? why did *that* feel nice?) and swung his leg back over in order to get up and make for the exit.

"W-wait, Kokichi, you can't just-... just-"

'-leave me like this, you have to uncuff me and let me go,' Shuichi expected himself to say. The uncertain but needy exhale proceeding the second half of his sentence stopped Kokichi in his tracks.

"-you can't just... stop now. Not again..."

Kokichi was back on him before he knew it, straddling his thighs and practically radiating pure excitement.

"Oh? You don't *want* me to cut it out? How interesting!" His voice took on a more sly tone. "Then, could it be this is what you were hoping for all along? I don't know why else you would meet me here like this. And without backup, no less."

It was embarrassing to have that slip out, but he didn't seem to respond to the 'again' part. That information seemed useful. As for his assumption... Of course, in this scenario, that was objectively true. Irrefutable. But Shuichi could try. He angled his head to give the other boy the most unconvincing challenging look ever.

"Who says I don't have any?"

"Well, nobody. But for your sake, I sure hope not! What an innocent and unquestionable position they're gonna find you in. Here, let me make it worse."

Kokichi pried Shuichi’s jacket open quick and rough, and even without the use of the knife, one of the buttons popped off and flew elsewhere - christ, was he that enthusiastic about it? Thank god they received multiples of their uniforms. That button was long gone.

"I-it... doesn't m-matter, it'd take more than than this to throw them, they're professionals."

His attempt at stepping back into character and regaining a modicum of dignity was punctuated by Kokichi treating the fly of his pants with a similar level of respect. Shuichi practically squealed in surprise.

"Well, I am too! So out of respect, I'll give them fair warning."

Kokichi clapped at the sides of his body as if checking for a wire, a walkie-talkie or a phone to speak into, and in the absence of, sat back up and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Hello, my dear detective's esteemed colleagues, whom I'm *very* sure are there! If this bed's a rockin', don't come a-knockin'! It's currently not, so if there's ever a time you'd like to rush in and rescue him, it would be now!"

He paused like he was expecting a response, despite how obvious it was that he wouldn't get one, and he knew it.

"... No? Well, would ya look at that, sounds like I'm good. I have aaaall the time in the world to decide what I wanna do. You'll be patient while I make up my mind, right? You're not going aaanywhere."

This time he dragged his fingertips up Shuichi's sides under his shirt - and the wheezy little shriek and frantic bucking he got in response surprised them both.

"... Oh my *god*, you're *ticklish*?" He crowed, and with a triumphant cackle he dug his fingers in again. Shuichi shook with panicked laughter. This was even less dignified than losing his composure from being felt up.

"S-Stop! Aha, cut it out! No!"

"Nee-heeheehee! Never, *ever*! I don't take no for an answer!"

His fingers stilled. 

"... But that's a lie, I do if you mean it. Do you? I'm sooo into you, but sometimes I wonder about you. You give me very mixed messages, y'know."

"*I* give *you* mixed messages? You... You started things, and then just ran off." That sounded far whinier than he had intended.

"That was your fault! I thought you weren't into it. You seemed scared so I cut my losses, I like to get my hands on people's *property* without their permission, not their junk."

... Oh. Well... That made a lot of sense, in retrospect. And - hold on. He remembered that? Or was he talking about what happened just then?

Kokichi casually leaned forward to lay against his stomach, and Shuichi felt keenly aware of just how much surface area that contact covered. Even through the remaining fabric he could feel how warm he was. And thought about how much warmer it would feel without that barrier? Damnit. Where was this leading?

Kokichi rested his head on his palm, his elbow on the bed besides Shuichi's head, and twirled his ahoge around the index finger of his free hand. Shuichi's skin prickled. People really didn't touch him there a lot. Why did that feel so... intimate?

"I want your consent," He said casually. "Unambiguously."

"My consent?"

"Yup! I looove to take a break from my seduction routine to have an extensive discussion about the necessity of explicit consent in sexual encounters, it gets me *very* horny. So let's talk about this!" 

"... Are you... serious?"

Kokichi's grin was wide and earnest. "Serious as cancer. Why would I lie about thaaat?"

For god's sake. Shuichi couldn't help but blurt out, "To frustrate me?"

"Ahahah, wow, you're cynical! I can't believe you'd question the intentions of a straightforward and upstanding citizen like myself." Kokichi feigned checking his nails, a gesture to pad out the time before he spoke again, and when he did it was low and breathy. "Good instincts. Of course, you knew that already, you've got my number. But I'll make sure it pays off."

He... didn't know how to feel about that claim.

"O-kay! So, are you willing? You need to tell me if you are, otherwise I'm not gonna do a thing. You DTF?"

Kokichi really expected an answer. He wanted *vocal confirmation*. Shuichi's gut did backflips. The... eagerness? Desperation? he expressed had just slipped out the first time, but now that it was prompted, it was intimidating. Like saying it would cement it as real and definite, instead of purely abstract. But if he had to, to get what he was looking for...

"... I... am?"

"Hm, you don’t sound so sure about thaaat. Wanna try again?"

"I... would like to..." He coughed and swallowed. "Sure. I mean, yes. Uh. I want to, um. You know..."

"I don't know if I do! You're being very vague." Kokichi let go of Shuichi’s ahoge and trailed his finger up and down his throat, as if trying to coax his voice out.

"Ah..."

"Come on. If you want a say in this, give me something to work with. Tell me how you want to play with me, Mister Detective, I'm alllll ears."

"..."

"What, cat-burglar got your tongue?"

Shuichi took a readying breath in, and promptly choked on it. His hard-boiled detective persona tussled with his embarrassed frazzled teenager one and lost miserably. Oh, what was he *doing*? He wheezed out:

"I-I'd like to. Do? Uh. Genital?? Things??"

Kokichi turned his head away and quaked with laughter, as if he was so caught off guard by it that he dropped the pretence too. 

"Ahahahahhh, there it is! Hoo, boy. Ah, I thought a detective would be a little more articulate than that, though. Hm. 'Genital things'. Just to confirm..."

He wriggled his hips and Shuichi lost his breath again. With the fly of his pants down, he felt that a heck of a lot more directly than he thought he would.

"Theeese genitals? These ones right here?"

With his cheeks rosy and his lips pressed together tight, Shuichi just managed to grunt out. "Mhm."

Kokichi placed his hands either side of the other boy's torso and laid heavily on him, putting firm pleasant pressure on his crotch, near-grinding against it. "Ah, and you want thooose genitals, the ones in your pants that are attached to your body, Shuichi Saihara, you want those to interact with somebody else's? Whooose would those be?"

Oh, hell.

"Y-yours?"

"And whooo am I again?" Kokichi's tone turned smug and filthy. "I know you know! C'mon baby, I wanna hear you say it! Say my name!"

Why was he drawing this out so much, and why was he so goddamn good at it? This was the most stupid, frustrating, humiliating, hottest- this son of a-

"K-Kokichi Oma!" Shuichi gasped out.

"Yesssss, oh, yeah," He mewled in response. His amused grin said he was playing it up for fun, but his growing blush said he was getting into it too. "You wanna fuck me! Is that it!?"

Shuichi crumbled. Caved. Folded. "P-*please* and *soon* before I c-... cum in my underwear."

"Ahahaha, god, no way! I want you to cream yourself!"

Kokichi cackled meanly and shifted his weight, bouncing up and down on Shuichi's lap and making the bed springs creak and rattle, as if he was sincerely trying to get him to do so. When he actually stopped, Shuichi managed to inhale again. He could feel his heart beating in his ears. And... other extremities.

"Just kidding. I don't want it to end so soon, where's the fun in that?" Kokichi sat back again, and without realising it, Shuichi let out a huff of disappointment. "Aw. Sowwy, but I'm a big boy now, so pathetic desperate teen dry humping alone just isn't gonna do it for me. I have other plans."

The jibe made Shuichi look away, but even being chided like that didn't manage to put him off. Actually, it made him feel kinda... No! No. He wasn't going to entertain that thought. And it didn't matter how worked-up and compromised he was. Don't go down so easily. Strike back! 

He coughed out. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was dealing with a seasoned expert, here."

"Ohhh? Are you trying to imply something?" Kokichi leaned forward, and his head popped back into his field of vision. His smile was still coy, like a sweet lure, but his eyes held challenge, primed to strike.

"I'm just saying..." (What was he saying? Come on, think of something...) "I don't think you're as confident as you're acting. I think it's a lie. You're trying to seem like you're more on top of things than you really are."

"Well, I'm on top of you! Right now, that's all I need to be. But if you're suspicious of my credentials, here's my testimony..."

He pushed his hand up under Shuichi's shirt, brushing his skin every inch of the way. It didn't quite tickle this time, the pressure and the areas of his body his fingers covered were more controlled and purposeful. It didn't seem like it came from someone completely unaware of what they were doing, and for some reason it made Shuichi very aware of how unable he was to actually reciprocate now, whether he wanted to or not. Kokichi had made sure his hands were tied.

"I could be a master at this, an expert who knows everything that's going on down to a T... or, I'm just working it out as I go along, and I'm clever, so what I lack in knowledge and experience, I make up for in effort and enthusiasm. Who knows? Either way, I still have one up on you, don't I? Oh, I don't even need to guess. Tell me, do all members of law enforcement find themselves in trysts with their nemesis, or are you just that haaard up?"

Kokichi let his hand drift lower again, stopping just short of the top of Shuichi's underwear. It was close enough to start clouding his brain again. This was pleasant... It made him concede just a tad. "... They don't, usually. But," his defence was, "that just kind of... happened."

"Because you wanted it to happen, and you went out of your way to make it happen. This situation is on you."

Well...

"It's on you, too."

Kokichi shrugged a shoulder, as if that was a given. Blame so apparent it wasn't worth pointing out. He leaned in and cupped his hand around his mouth and Shuichi's ear, like a child sharing a secret. He whispered.

"Maybe, in some way, I asked for all this. But sometimes it feels like I got in over my head, and there's no way in hell I can ever, ever make it out alive."

... What? What was he talking about? The playfulness was gone entirely. He sounded like he was saying something that shouldn't be said, and he sounded like he was almost scared of doing so, but desperate to. There was something discomfortingly raw about it and Shuichi felt a twinge of sympathy like he was witnessing a wound opening. Suddenly he didn't feel like the most vulnerable person in the room, despite his position. Was he really even still talking about this fantasy any more, or... ?

"But at least you're here with me too. We're hopelessly in too deep together."

('Think of it as a kind of dream that lets you escape this cruel, dark reality. That's why it's so important to play the role that person wants you to.')

Well, just in case he was...

"Ah... yeah. Of course."

Kokichi kissed him on the cheek. He closed his eyes and stayed there for a few seconds. Then the moment was over. He didn't miss a beat.

"Can't believe you sassed me up! Ya got a lot of moxie tryin' to talk back to me, captive. Not that I don't appreciate a bit of a fight, but still. Now that you're in my clutches, I might have to help myself to a thing or two of yours, personally... Like your precious virtue!"

Shuichi gave himself some time to adjust and pressed his lips together. He couldn't decide whether to be kind of amused at the extra layer of acting Kokichi heaped on, as transparent as it was, or indignant at his assumption. No matter how accurate it... could have been. Kokichi squished his cheeks together with his thumb and index finger to purse them out again, and gave him a peck on the mouth.

"Mwah!"

Shuichi nearly did laugh at that. "For a robber of virtue, that's very chaste."

"You disrupted me, now we have to start all over again. From the beginning."

Shuichi furrowed his brow. "We didn't even start with kissing, though?" He pointed out. For no reason.

"Ugh, I know, you got super randy on me reeeally quickly. It's almost embarrassing. Thirsty much? Haven't you ever heard of a thing called *foreplay*?" Kokichi pulled a face, but the mock disdain did nothing to mask how entertained he was by the opportunity to poke fun. Shuichi smiled awkwardly, and despite the difficulty, he still attempted to turn a palm up, like he was trying to appeal to reason. 

"It's not like you gave me the chance to buy you dinner first."

"We can eat together some other time. Right now I have much better things to do."

The other boy leaned in and brushed their lips together again. Shuichi closed his eyes to focus on the sensation but the buzzing of the thoughts in his head didn't cease. So far he'd been jerked around so hard it gave him whiplash, and even though this part was remarkably straightforward it still filled him with too many feelings to round up. He had so much to process, god, he'd be sorting through this later. Especially the-

"Ow! What was *that*?"

Shuichi felt a sharp nip, and at his exclamation, Kokichi withdrew. He glanced down at Shuichi’s mouth and frowned for a moment.

"Sorry, got a little over-excited. I'll kiss it better?"

Shuichi blinked.

"... Okay."

Right. That snapped him out of his rumination. It wouldn't kill him to experience, rather than think. There would be plenty of time to pore over things afterwards. He breathed out and let go of tension he didn't even know he was carrying. Kokichi cradled the base of his head, threading his fingers through his hair, and stroked the back of his neck apologetically. 

The next time their lips met, Shuichi kissed back. With the way Kokichi acted, he had expected something more harsh, domineering, maybe selfish, but the way he used his mouth was soft and coaxing more than anything else. He took the lead gently. A leader. Was that what he did? Sometimes he imposed himself, swept in like a force of nature dragging everyone else along in his wake, but that didn't seem like leading, per se, and it was contentious. Sometimes it was more subtle, he just nudged things in the right direction. A careful schemer. 'For everyone's sake'. Was that closer? 

Was there anything about him that *wasn't* so *complicated*?

Kokichi sucked at his tongue, eliciting a moan.

How about the fact that he's *making out with you*, you *idiot*, his body screamed at his mind. Why was he letting himself get so distracted? 

Kokichi broke the kiss and nuzzled at his jaw with his nose. Nibbled his earlobe. Gently tilted his head with his hand and pressed his lips to his neck, feeling the bob of his adam's apple and the throb of his carotid. Every move sweet, meticulous and... reverent. He paused there, as if drinking it in. The warm breath on Shuichi's skin made him shiver. From the handcuffs and the attitude he thought this situation would have ended up kinkier, but... It felt bizarrely tender. 

Kokichi moved further down. He pushed Shuichi's half-done shirt up to expose his chest and rested his face against it. Shuichi could feel his soft sigh, the slightest hint of his closed eyelids and eyelashes, and fingertips petting him, carefully roaming. He stared up at the ceiling with unfocused eyes and the warm hues swam in his vision. The lighting was dimmer than usual. Had Kokichi found a way to lower them to set the mood?

Yeah, if there was any way he imagined this meeting would go, this wasn't it. At this point, it was tranquil. And intoxicating. He'd never have been able to guess that, not in a million years.

... He felt the softest little pinches at his nipples and could have sworn he heard the faintest under-the-breath whisper. "Beep beep." Okay, on one hand, what the hell. He didn't expect that one either. But on the other, *screw it*, even that didn't feel half bad. He could deal.

Kokichi's trail continued down his bare torso, first with his lips and tongue in little lovebites, with the gentle tickle of his hair right behind it. His head was inclined and with every slight movement his feathered locks brushed against Shuichi's stomach. And pelvis. So close. Without even being particularly aware of it, he shifted one of his legs further apart from the other, and when Kokichi noticed the spreading, he glanced up, fond amusement on his features. He tucked himself comfortably into the space between Shuichi's legs. He hooked his fingers around the hem of his underwear. His voice was thick with desire.

"If you don't mind, detective, I think I might need to do some 'private investigating' of my own."

"G... go ahead," Shuichi managed to utter. Kokichi's face brightened, and he tugged the clearly-tented item of clothing down as if he was unwrapping a present. Yes, he was obviously hard. Shuichi averted his eyes, suddenly self-conscious. There was nothing *wrong* with him... that he knew about. But how could he even tell? What if he was inadequate, or. Undesirable? He waited tersely for a laugh, or a jokingly mean comment, but none came. When he looked back he caught a glint of purple, Kokichi's eyes moving from his face, back down to his... Ahem. Boner. He looked like he'd found something new and fascinating to play with. 

And he did. Kokichi grasped it loosely, his touch curious and experimental. Shuichi let his mouth hang open for a moment. Oh, he didn't realise that alone would feel so good. Kokichi studied his face intently as he tested. He noted the reaction that his every gesture garnered, any time Shuichi would gasp or squirm when his hand brushed here, or rubbed there. He was so methodical. Shuichi felt almost like he was being inspected under a magnifying glass... 

Up until the point when Kokichi leaned in, opened his mouth, and ran his tongue across a particularly sensitive area. Then his physical feelings usurped his mental ones entirely. He jerked his hands in reflex, but despite the clatter the cuffs didn't budge from where they were very firmly affixed. And the noise he made in response was - frankly - pathetic, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. 

*Then* he heard a laugh. A charmed one.

"What a promising lead I found! I better follow it."

"I-if you want?" Shuichi stammered. Suave. Oh, why did he even say that?

"Oooh, hot bedroom dialogue," Kokichi smirked. Shuichi cursed the lessened blood flow to his brain. They stared each other down. "Say one suggestive thing to me and I keep going," Kokichi dangled the challenge in front of him with a leer. "Just one!"

This was so unfair. Shuichi groaned. And a little embarrassing. But it wasn't like it was the first time he embarrassed himself tonight. Wade through this horny fog for something appropriate to say... Alright, he could do that. He cleared his throat.

"Talking doesn't matter. I... I liked the other thing you were doing with your mouth better?"

Kokichi practically giggled. "Whaaat thiiing?"

No, no, *no*! Not this again. He'd beat him to the punch this time. Even if his initiative didn't stop his voice from raising in pitch as he forced it out. "You were putting it on my penis and I was enjoying it? So... you can get back to d-...doing that now."

"Oh, I 'can', huh? You're letting me?"

"No, I'm... I'm telling you, you're going to."

That was the least sure of himself he had ever sounded in his life.

Kokichi sighed and twirled a lock of hair around his finger. "Oh, be still, my beating heart. You're so authoritative. I looove it when you lay down the law. I better stop swooning and get back to it, then."

The way he phrased his sentences made them sound sarcastic, Shuichi thought, but the way he said them didn't.

He resumed, and it torpedoed Shuichi's chances of determining his sincerity. Oh, and his investigation earlier had definitely paid off, that wasn't something that required assessment. He used the knowledge he gleaned very effectively. Shuichi's eyes darted around the room, unsure of where to focus them, as his breath caught in his chest and very pleasant sensations crawled up into his abdomen and nestled in him. What do you *do* in these situations? Was there etiquette he should be following? Do you say anything? Do you... watch? He looked down. Even seeing it didn't seem real.

Yes, Kokichi had his dick in his mouth now. He looked focused on it, utterly absorbed in what he was doing. And yes, as soon as he finally noticed Shuichi staring dumbly, he gave him a flirty wink, and moved his head with a little more vigour. Shuichi turned his head one way with a dopey, shy whine, then the other. He pressed it into one of the pillows. It was so good, and so baffling, and so intense he couldn't bring himself to face it directly. He'd focus on the tactile rather than the visual.

Now that he paid attention to it... The depth of warmth he felt varied, and the patterns of it he could identify were... interesting. He could feel an attempt at going all the way down that couldn't quite manage it. There was something sweet about how hard he'd tried. As assured as he'd been acting this whole time, it was almost a relief to be able to note that he wasn't entirely infallible. A person with struggles.

Then it stopped.

"No..." He complained without even thinking.

"Come on, it's been long enough. I want in on the action too," Kokichi complained back. "I can't let you shoot off just yet. Refractory periods are a bitch. Like, what, am I made of time?"

"But..." Shuichi said. He was about to plead his case, but something Kokichi said stuck out at him. He turned his head back. "... You want in on the action too? What do you mean?"

"I heard detectives 'do it' undercover. Is that true?"

"It can... it can be above the cover too?"

Kokichi laughed, even though the joke and acknowledgement weren't really that funny, and inched back up his body.

"I'm fine with that. Let's bang."

God. This sounded so incredibly dumb, and he wasn't even completely sure what he was worried about. And now that he thought about it, it was kind of... already past due. But he couldn't afford to be any stupider about this than he already was. Before anything else happened...

"Uh. What about... protection?"

He - well, to be *horrifyingly* honest, he had kind of hoped... *something* would happen, but that didn’t equate with being prepared for it. So he didn't bring any, and did they even supply any here at the hotel? It seemed likely, but. Maybe they did, maybe they didn't. He certainly couldn't find out now.

"What about it? That would be boring. What, do you think I have cooties to give you or something?"

No, but... "Better safe than sorry. Please?"

"You're so *sensible*," Kokichi sighed and sat back up for a moment. He looked... surprisingly serious? He raised both hands with the fingers spread wide. He made a fist with one and flicked it downwards. He wiggled the fingers of his other hand, then stuck his index finger and thumb in the fist's opening, and pulled out...

A string of condom packets.  
(that came from up his *sleeve*, of *course*)

"Ta-daaa! Neat trick, huh?"

At first Shuichi went bright red - how much sex was he expecting to *have*? Was that even humanly possible? - but... Hold on. He fished up some brain cells to rub together. He would have covered his mouth in contemplation if he could. If Kokichi had condoms, he must have gotten them from somewhere. And if he had them hidden like that, wouldn't they have been prepared significantly in advance? Miu did once say there were 'rubbers in the warehouse'. Could he have... ?

"What, no applause?"

"Oh."

Shuichi awkwardly clapped his hands together a couple of times.

"Aw! Thanks for humouring me! Good thing, too, if you didn't, I'd be outta here."

Kokichi tore a packet away from the others and ripped it open. He pinched the tip and carefully rolled the lube-slickened latex down onto the erection in front of him. Shuichi felt incredibly lame for insisting on it, and even lamer for being a little touched that his feelings were anticipated and respected. But, oh, this was so close. Soon he'd be busy feeling something much different. That is, if... Huh.

"Are you going to..." Shuichi trailed off. He had to ask, though, he really wasn't sure of things otherwise. Things still didn't seem right yet and he couldn't tell what was going to happen next. "Are you going to take your clothes off?"

"What, do you want me to?" Kokichi asked.

Did he want him to? Yes. And for what purpose? Curiosity? Would seeing him exposed and unguarded somehow bring him some measure of clarity, would that action make him feel like things were less veiled, more honest? ... And, uh, would he *enjoy* it? Well, it would be *practical*.

"Isn't that kind of necessary?" He said. Weaselling out. Kokichi gave him a look. "Well, I mean... Yeah, I do," He admitted.

Kokichi reached down for the hem of his coat.

"Alright. Then I'll give you anything and everything you want... Only cuz I love you so much."

Oh, there *that* was again.

"Do you mean it when you say that?" Shuichi blurted out, and felt like a fool for opening his mouth and removing all doubt. Kokichi pouted.

"If you can't trust my word, then what *can* you trust?"

What else was there? ... Actions?

Kokichi shed his trappings inelegantly. He kicked his shoes off, he undid his bandanna, he pulled his coat off over his head, he wriggled out of his pants, and he took off his undergarments. He revealed himself, and sat back where he was previously. Shuichi couldn't discern the expression on his face, and his eyes lowered to roam his body. The boy looked... smaller than he usually did, somehow. He was lithe, but his frame seemed much more delicate than he expected, and in a way it felt weird to see him stripped. Normally there was something about him that made him seem exuberant, larger-than-life. But for a moment, whatever it was, he had removed it as well. 

Shuichi checked him out again. His eyes lingered on a few points of interest. ...Hm. 

Kokichi put on a look of concern. "Oh, right, sorry, I forgot I was wearing something under that too. It's specially made from a fabric that's invisible to unworthy, incompetent idiots. Do you like how it looks?"

... Ah. Alright.

"Keep it on, it's nice," Shuichi offered. Fit for an emperor, he supposed he could see that. Or a supreme leader.

Kokichi seemed satisfied with that. He didn't touch Shuichi's clothing in return either. Not a priority? He widened his stance, gripped Shuichi's dick pointedly, and let his hips lower.

"Ah, wait."

Shuichi clenched his eyes shut like he was frustrated with himself, but still, he needed to be careful of this too. He didn't want things to be... troublesome. For anyone.

"Are you sure you can handle it like this? You don't need any, um," He fumbled with his words. "Preparation?" He was answered with an appreciative-but-silencing pat on the side of his face.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth. ... Ooh, actually, now that I think about it though," Kokichi put his finger to his mouth thoughtfully. "I guess if you want, you *could* look it somewhere else..."

He sounded like he had something in mind. Shuichi swallowed hard.

"Alright."

He tapped his fingers against Shuichi's mouth instead, and it took him a moment to think to open it and let them in. He wasn't sure what connected the suggestion and the action just yet, but Kokichi's intent stare made him believe he'd find out before a round of thinking time was necessary to piece them together. Still, he wanted to *know*, and that's why he lathed the digits with his tongue so eagerly. It was definitely the thirst for knowledge that drove his action, to learn what practical purpose it would serve, and not the fact that Kokichi bit his lip as he watched like he was starved and the sight of it was the most delicious thing he had ever laid eyes on. He withdrew his fingers with what seemed like reluctance.

But the show must go on. 

Kokichi got up, turned himself around, and settled down on all fours. His chest rested forward on Shuichi's pelvis, his knees were on either side of Shuichi's armpits, and his rump was... God. Right there. No more than a foot away. He was face-to-face with it. Shuichi blinked rapidly. Like this gift horse was presenting himself. His split second of suspicion was confirmed when Kokichi reached back and dipped those fingers into his body with a lilting whimper.

"Mmh. Just *look* at what you're making me do." His tone was almost sulky, but when he looked back, it was clear he was teasing. 

Shuichi, blushing and sweating, did exactly what he was told. 

"I wanted to feel you in me *right away* but you're just so *considerate*," He continued, his hand flexing, and his back arched lightly. "You had to make me wait, didn't you? Well, turnabout is- ah!" The fingers delving and stretching him must have found a sweet spot. He made it sound *so* good, please, Shuichi hoped he'd hear it more. "Turnabout is fair play. You may be considerate, but *I'm* not."

Shuichi groaned. He knew he was being toyed with even now, and couldn't tell if he loved or hated it. This was utterly torturous. How long was it going to go on for?

"I do this so often by myself," Kokichi hastened to add. "And every time I imagine it's *you* doing it, god, I want you to."

That seemed difficult to believe, but not as difficult as it previously was. Shuichi caught himself hoping dearly that wasn't a lie. But lie or not, he was saying it for a reason... and it was working. It wore his patience down.

"S... Sorry, but I'm a little tied up at the moment," he mumbled, as if mentioning that was going to change anything. He was met with a laugh.

"I don't know why you let that stop you. Shouldn't you be more determined?"

"If you mean it, prove it," Shuichi countered, and hoped he'd take that challenge.

But Kokichi didn't free his wrists. Instead he took his fingers out, turned back around, and loomed over him again. He was impassioned. His breathing was heavy. His eyes were bright and adoring. 

"You don't have to believe me," He began. "But it's true! I want you more than I've ever wanted *anything*."

And he wasted no time. He finally sat himself down again, letting gravity help sink Shuichi's cock into his body, and as soon as he had, the cracks in his composure widened. He tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and let a noise escape his lips.

"Ah..."

Shuichi stared at him, overwhelmed by the sensation of having a part of his body inside of someone else's. Someone who was already acting like it was sublime. It took all he had to keep still, but he knew he had to, for now, no matter how desperately he wanted to buck his hips upwards. He was still cautious... or perhaps just soft-hearted. He really didn't want to ruin this by being over-eager. He had to trust the other boy's pace. Even if he made it... difficult.

"Shuichi..."

Kokichi whispered. He still hadn't moved yet. Was he really feeling good just from that? Just from... him? Oh. Shuichi turned his head, trying to hide his embarrassment. Goosebumps raised on his skin. His heart fluttered. Was that really sincere?

Kokichi raised his body up from the bed slowly, and settled back down. Again and again. The friction and pressure of his insides made Shuichi's head swim even through the layer of latex. This wasn't like anything he had felt before. He looked back again. Kokichi's cheeks, lips, ears, chest, were all tinted with the rush of blood under his skin. With each movement he mewled, he couldn't suppress the sounds he made. Shuichi found it hard to contain his too. Christ, he was being so verbal and expressive. Was he exaggerating this or being honest? Either way it was good, but. Please, it *had* to be real. That evidence couldn't lie. 

The feeling building in Shuichi's body eroded his concentration. Now he was only barely aware of Kokichi leaning forward and clutching at the bedding around him, keeping his hands occupied, desperate to have something to hang onto, and unwilling to let himself be distracted by anything else. Like the penetration was the only sensation he really wanted to feel, anchoring him to what was going on.

What he *was* aware of was Kokichi's desperate voice in his ear. 

"Please..."

Please? Oh, of course. Shuichi's body acted before his brain was fully conscious of it. He put his feet down as leverage to rock his hips up without reservation, and the exertion made his legs tremble. His shoes struggled to find purchase against the bedding as he thrust upwards desperately, eyes shut, dazed and whimpering like he was the one on the receiving end. By then, it didn't take him long. The pleasure overwhelmed him. When it passed, he collapsed again, spent. He caught his breath.

Oh... he peered through the post-orgasm haze and noticed Kokichi still hadn't gotten off yet. He didn't seem too far off, he was flushed, and still panting, and while he looked *very* satisfied on some level, as far as his body was concerned, he still wasn't there. But it didn't seem to trouble him. He nuzzled his face into Shuichi's neck, sneaked a hand down, and took care of himself.

And finally Shuichi felt the other boy's body tense, the hot breath of his cry against his skin - again, his name - and he clenched his fists in sudden frustration, torn between his restraint and the yearning to reach out and touch him during. Pet his hair, cradle his shoulders, anything, but by design, he kept himself just out of reach, and right now it was *so* hard to take. Faint tears welled in Shuichi's eyes, and he wasn't sure why.

Then it was over. The tension of the room was gone. His body was slack and tired. Kokichi settled on top of him, limp and... seemingly pacified. There was something soothing about the weight and proximity of his body, the contact. Shuichi wanted to just fall asleep right there, but now clear-headed, he began to feel the turmoil still pitted in his stomach again. He wondered if the unease that lay under the surface would seep through his skin and catch like an infection. Maybe it didn't even need to.

Kokichi's eyes met his and closed slowly. Was he that tired, too? He didn't say a word. He clung. What a fragile, unsustainable peace. Rife for the ravages of thought, ready to be picked apart. Shuichi closed his eyes too. No. Not now, at least.

The next time he was aware of himself again, he was free, and alone.

-

When he woke up in his own bed in his own room, it was with a fat lip, dishevelled clothing, and a whole host of somewhat vague, bizarre... memories? None of these things meant anything on their own, all could be rationalised away. Circumstantial evidence. Fat lip? Well, he could have bumped it while he was sleeping. They didn't provide any actual sleepwear, just the uniforms, so he was used to having to sleep in his clothing, and it wasn't unheard of that he could have just put them on wrong, or chanced upon a pair that had pieces missing. And the things he recalled experiencing were, on a literal level, coherent enough to be *plausible*, but... Surely *not*? Even all together, it didn't convince him entirely. Because it was ludicrous. The more he thought, the less he believed. How would Kokichi have gotten in? How would he have even known to show up there to begin with? He just happened to show up in the right place at the right time? How likely was that?

But it was something to ruminate on. And look into. His stomach rumbled. Right. Before anything else, he needed some fuel to burn.

-

"Gooooood morning," Kokichi intoned from where he stood, leaning against the wall beside the dining room door, and casually flipping and catching a coin. Shuichi halted, feeling caught out, but the other boy didn't seem any different from usual. He vaguely expected any indication that last night wasn't just an... incredibly creative product of his imagination, but as far as he could tell, there wasn't one. But it still bothered him, so... Maybe he could check just one little thing while he was here. 

"Ah. Good morning," he replied. He headed towards the warehouse door instead and placed a hand out to open it.

"Not hungry?" Came the voice from behind him. He looked back for a moment.

"I'm just... investigating something first."

Kokichi's eyes drifted down to his mouth, and then back to meet his gaze.

"I hear ya. Well, good luck! Don't leave me waiting too long."

He disappeared into the dining room, and Shuichi stepped through the warehouse doorway, ready to search for something he wasn't sure he even expected to find.

 

Kokichi put the jacket button back in his pocket, and wondered if he had noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> ty to sh1defier for helping me edit


End file.
